In the marketing of garments, such as ladies' panties and bras, forms of hangers are known, such as are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,079 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,155, of the type having a hook portion elevated above a body portion, the hanger having the facility for hanging either or both of the panties and bra. The hook portions of such hangers are applied to a cylindrical rod type of display rod and the diameter of the display rod and the vertical extent of the hanger hook portion thus occupy a number of vertical inches of display space, limiting the number of garments for display in the vertical direction. Evidently, the garment industry has desire for maximizing display density.
As a further consideration of the limitations of the prior art, applicants note that the prior art, elevated hook portion types of hangers are readily and unintentionally removable from the display rod, being simply gravity-dependent thereon.